


Dream A Little Dream Of Who What Now?

by Patasola (Mizzy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Episode Related, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Patasola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks he’s figured out who Sam was happily dreaming about in Dream a Little Dream of Me. He’s very, very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream Of Who What Now?

Sam should have known Dean wouldn’t leave it be.Deep insecurities and life plans, yeah, those Dean wouldn’t touch with a barge pole.But little secrets, one word inconsequential secrets, those Dean clung onto with his teeth until he shook the answer loose.

Well, if Dean thought he was going to wrangle the truth out of Sam this time, then he was sorely mistaken.There wasn’t a chance in _hell_ that Sam would tell Dean that he might have sort of had a kinky dream starring Bela Talbot.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t a chance in hell that Dean would stop trying to trick it out of him, either.So maybe… Maybe just this once, Sam would have a bit of fun with it.

Sam smirked to himself, and began to mentally draw up a list of ways to drive Dean even crazier than his brother already was….

# 

“C’mon, Sam.”Dean’s voice was always rough when he was annoyed.It was rough now, and causing Sam no end of suppressed laughter.“I told you who my first racy dream was about, and I tell you, I’ve been keeping that sucker secret for sixteen years.”

“I’m not surprised,” Sam said, still feeling a little heat in his cheeks from Dean’s rather blunt way of telling him.“But I’m not telling you.”

“Was it Jo?”Dean’s eyes flickered to meet Sam’s in the mirror.Sam tried to dial down his smirk, because sometimes Dean took smugness for a yes.“’Cause if it was, Ellen’ll kick your ass.”

“No, wasn’t Jo.But if it _was_ , how would Ellen find out?”

Dean, sulking, turned his attention back to the road.“That woman’s got the nose of a hell hound, ain’t nothing can escape her scent.”

“Let me guess,” Sam said flatly, “one look from her and you’d crumple like a Kleenex and spill all?”

There was a long pause.Dean coughed.“That woman scares me.As she should you.”Dean squinted into the distance, even though there was nothing but road for a zillion miles in either direction.“It wasn’t _Ellen_ , was it?”

“If she offered, I wouldn’t say no.And neither would you, before you start chuckling.”

“I’d be too damn scared to say no.”

Sam shot him a look from underneath his fringe.“Wasn’t Ellen.”

“Good,” Dean said.“It wasn’t Ash, was it?‘cause the necrophilia I might forgive you for, but the mullet love?No way.”

“Aw, are you saying you _don’t_ love a party in the back?”Sam grinned at Dean’s profile.

Dean wasn’t slow on pouncing on the opening.He couldn’t leave a potential joke alone. _Ever_.Which was probably why he was guessing so doggedly.Everything Sam did was a potential joke for Dean.“Are you saying you _do_?Sammy… Wow, man, I didn’t know college had turned you so liberal.”

If he’d known what stupid conclusion Dean would end up leaping to, Sam probably wouldn’t have responded so grumpily to Dean’s teasing.As it was, he didn’t have his premonitions any more, and had no idea, and college jokes were still a sore point, which was why he _did_ grind out grumpily, “Shut up.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose a little.“Yeah.And supplied you with a supply of _so_ witty banter.”

“You said supply twice.You coulda used _repository_ ,” Sam said, still grumpy.

Dean cocked a look at Sam.“Isn’t that what you put up your ass?”

“That’s a suppository,” Sam said.

“You know an awful lot about butt care, man.”

“You were the one who brought it up.”

“…you really wanna use the word _up_ in a conversation where I’m mocking your late night dream hook ups?”

Sam glared.Maybe Dean was having a _little_ too much fun with this, after all, and that thought riled him up so much he managed an even grumpier, “Whatever.”

“Huh.”

Expecting another insult, Dean’s _huh_ was more than little… Well… _Huh_.“What?”

“Nothing.It’s-“Dean coughed.“Well, nothing.”

Sam cast him a skewed look.“Well that’s the clearest explanation you’ve ever given in your life.”

“Thanks.Doesn’t stop the fact that I figured out who you were dreaming about.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “No, you didn’t.Otherwise you’d be mocking me right now.”

“Ah, so it’s someone worthy of _mocking_ ,” Dean said through a smirk as he pulled up to their destination and shut the engine off.

Sam mentally thudded his hand against his forehead.There wasn’t any point actually doing it and giving Dean _anything_ more to smirk about.

# 

“Rebecca?‘cause I can see how that could be awkward.”

“No.”

“Zack?”

“ _What_?”

”You’re the one that likes a party in the back.”

“You’re not going to leave that alone _ever_ , are you?”

“Nope.Wasn’t the shape shifter, was it?Because that’s tragic.”

“Tragic?Try disgusting.Imagine if it shed its skin half way through.”

“Ewww.That wasn’t in your dream, was it?Because making happy noises at disgusting things…”

“Girls do it with you all the time.”

“Laugh it up, funny boy.At least girls do do it with me.”

”…Do do?They do-do with you?”

“Shut up…Hey, it wasn’t that girl at the gas station with the-“

“No.”

“Or-“

“No.”

“You didn’t hear who I was gonna-“

“You’re wrong, anyway.Anyone you suggest is going to be wrong.Deal with it.”

“Fine…Was it Ruby?”

”No!”

“Bela?”

Sam knew he had two options – lie, or _sound_ as if he was lying.He made a quick silent prayer to the god of Stupidity, hoping Dean was still that particular god’s favorite child, and said, “Yes, Dean, it was Bela.”

“Fine,” Dean huffed, finally managing to stick the Scylla in the chest with his spear, “don’t tell me then.”

# 

They were dragging the body of the slain monster out to consecrated ground when Dean started up again.

“Was it Sarah? ‘cause we can-“

“Dude,” Sam panted, because when Dean started to talk he tended to forget what he was doing.Dean couldn’t multi-task for the life of him, and if he had to talk while doing something strenuous, it was the something strenuous that suffered.This time, it was Sam that was suffering, with the added weight of the dead Scylla.“Leave it be.It’s like you’ve never had a dream like that in your _life_.It’s perfectly natural and it doesn’t mean a thing, so leave it be.”

Dean scowled, but at Sam’s patented you’re-stupid-help-me-now-before-I-vocally-point-it-out look he shifted his bodyweight and made sure to take his share of the weight.Sam still struggled.It was a heavy son-of-a-well-another-Scylla-really, and having to cart it half a mile past the freeway wasn’t fun.“I’m your big brother, Sam-“ Dean began.

“Really?”Sam grinned.“I dunno, you look a bit short from here.I’d say _I_ would be the bigger brother, height wise.”

Dean stopped, and glared at Sam.“You wanna be teasing me about my height at a time when I can drop this thing on your super sized ass?”

“Seeing as my ass is about your eye level, I’d be surprised if you could get it that high.”

Sam didn’t speak for the rest of the distance.He was too busy carrying the corpse on his own.

It was _totally_ worth it.

# 

Dean was quiet throughout the whole burying ritual for the Scylla corpses, and quiet all the way back to the motel.It was only unusual because enough time had passed for Dean to come back with any number of horrible (and, as much as Sam was loathe to admit, usually very clever) insults.

He was quiet throughout dinner too, which was _really_ unusual.It was more than unusual.It was worrying.Sam was so worried, he went and got three slices more pie for Dean, in the hope he might even say thank you, but that was a futile hope even when Dean _was_ speaking.

# 

“So, Tipperary.”

Nothing.

“It’s a long way to Tipperary?”

Nada.

“What is it _in_ Tipperary that we’re going to hunt?”

Zilch.

Sam sighed, and folded his arms.“Fine.If you’re not talking, then neither am I.”

Dean’s hands tightened on the steering wheel.

# 

In Tipperary there was a Charybdis that had been swallowing school children from the local swimming pool.It didn’t take long to find its lair in the local sewage plant.

They headed silently down to the lair at midnight, at the Charybdis’s weakest time of day. Even as they were elbow deep in water and fecal matter and slime, Dean didn’t speak, he just made grunts.

Unfortunately, Dean didn’t seem to be listening either, even when Sam abandoned his vow of not speaking to yell that Dean was in severe danger of being swiped into the creature’s huge mouth by a stray tentacle.Because Dean wasn’t listening, Sam had to fight against the pull of the water, to physically push Dean out of the way.

He got a prickly spike in the back for his trouble, and got his vengeance by stabbing the Charybdis with one of its loose teeth in one of its large rolling eyeballs.The eyeball exploded all over him, of course, and distracted it long enough to salt the eye cavity and burn the creature from the inside out, covering them both in blood and guts and who knew _what_.

Dean _still_ didn’t speak, but he did let Sam shower first, and he did patch up Sam’s wound, and he wasn’t as rough about it as usual.

# 

Three days after that, Dean actually said something.

Of course, he sort of had to, because of the note.The note which Sam left on the wall in shaving cream.The note that said, “Say something or I won’t untie you ever.”

Dean croaked, “Something”, and the next morning, Dean started talking again.As if nothing had happened.Of course.

# 

“Here.”Dean slid a piece of paper across at Sam.

Sam eyeballed it.It was a newspaper report of some kind, and it wasn’t incredibly legible, due to the smear of tomato ketchup across it.Still, it was sort of interesting.

“A goat killed its owner?”

“Mistreatment,” Dean grunted through a mouthful of bacon (Sam still hadn’t let him have sausages since _that_ particular death) “they’re saying the goat was mistreated, so it lashed out at its owner.Probably because the owner was neurotic and wouldn’t let it have sausages.”

“Goats are vegetarians,” Sam said.

“Not this one,” Dean said.“It killed and _ate_ its owner.”

“Ah,” Sam said.“So we’re going to go check it out?”

“Nope,” Dean said.

Sam blinked.

“ _You’re_ going to go check it out,” Dean said.“ _I’ve_ got something else to do.”

Sam blinked again.

“You might want to wipe that expression off your face,” Dean said, gruffly.“You look even more of an idiot than normal.Not that I’m not proud.That’s kind of an achievement.”

Sam only just about managed to restrain himself from hitting Dean in public.He did not restrain himself from revving the Impala a little too much when he drove away from the motel to do some research about the goat.

#

Sam arrived back at the motel late, tired from interviewing everyone from the UPS man to the local professor, fully expecting Dean to be blanking him for revving the Impala but fully ready to staple newspaper reports to his brother’s head the next time Dean shoved all the interviewing onto him.

Sam had been bored out of his skull.On the plus side, he discovered why the goat had gone ape and eaten the owner.The owner was blind and the ‘goat’ was a fenrir – an angry wolf-type beast.It was dead now, but Sam discovered – well, stole – the owner’s address book, and found the animal’s supplier.The supplier only lived a couple of towns over.

With the thought in his head that Dean would be blanking him, Sam unloaded half of the candy from the motel’s vending machine, intending not to share a single bit of it with Dean unless he was vaguely civil.Expecting full civility from his brother was a dream long gone.It was the last thing in the world he was expecting, to be candid.

Thinking that, with a sigh, Sam pushed open the door to their room, was instantly pushed up against it, and Sam realized he should _never_ expect _anything_ to be the last expected thing in the world.Because generally – if one thinks that thought – one is whammied with something _hugely_ unexpected.Something _gigantically_ unexpected.Something _really_ unexpected because one could never comprehend something like it happening.

Like your brother sucking your brains through your cock when you walk through the door.

Kind of unexpected.

Or maybe the unexpected thing is that Sam finds it kinda hot, Dean’s mouth stretched around him.

Or maybe the unexpected thing is that Sam finds it really hot, and Dean’s _really_ good at it and _where_ did he learn _that_ trick with his tongue.

Or maybe the unexpected thing is.Well.How’s Sam supposed to think any more after something like _that_?

“Aw,” Dean said, fondly, after some maybe more stuff occurred, because, hey, maybe Dean’s right.Doing stuff is better than talking.Especially stuff like _that_.Sam’s going to have trouble walking tomorrow for sure.“I finally found a way to stop you thinking.”

“I’m thinking,” Sam lied.

”Prove it.”

Sam frowns, because Dean was annoying.He sort of thought Dean might be nicer, post-coitus, but he’s not.He’s still gruffly Dean.“I’m thinking… what the hell got into you, dude?”

“Takes two to do the horizontal mambo,” Dean said, frowning.“’sides, it’s not like I was the first one to think about this.”Dean waves his hands between them.

Sam blushed and frowned at the same time.“When did I think about this?”

Dean gave him a heavy look of disbelief.“Uh, when you made happy noises dreaming of me?Dude, it wasn’t hard to figure out.Why else would you not want to admit to it?You really do think too much.”

Sam just stared.

“I know, you’re shocked I figured it out,” Dean said.“Well.It’s good for us that we have.It’s not like we’ve got much else in our lives.Might as well have something fun besides the monster beheading to look forward to.” 

Sam stared some more.

“And I thought about it, I really did, I’m not just jumping dick first into this although you know I’m capable of that.Why else do you think I was silent for three days?I thought it through.First I was freaked, for sure, ‘cause you know, dude, you and me.It’s a bit weird.Then I know I took a while to figure out I could be okay with it.Then I figured out maybe I wanted it too.”Dean patted Sam’s naked butt and waggled his eyebrows.“So you up yet for round two?You really seemed to be enjoying the ass thing.I might give it a go this time.”

Sam opened his mouth a little.“Um,” he said, eloquently.He was actually thinking about it now.If he told Dean the truth – that he was dreaming about Bela – what would happen?Dean would probably clam up and never speak to him again, let alone. Uh.Well.Yes.“Sorry I didn’t say who it was.Making me, uh, happy.”

“Well, I figured it out anyway,” Dean said, inordinately pleased with himself.“How did the research go?”

It probably would have been an okay conversation - one Sam would normally be able to take part in - if Dean wasn’t doing something with his fingers that was probably illegal.Scratch that, it was _all_ illegal.Incest.Yeap.Sam inwardly shook himself.“Uh, fine, I’ve got an address for us.Someone’s breeding Fenrir wolves a couple of towns over.Sh-should be--- Uh, yeah, right there—should be fine.”

“Hmm-mm,” Dean agreed, although whether he was agreeing to Sam’s words or the moan Sam just let out, Sam wasn’t sure.

”What were you doing?While I was interviewing- interviewing the whole- guh- town?”

“Dude,” Dean said, stopping, “do you think I carry lube with me everywhere?I had to get supplies, man.Are you complaining?”

Sam couldn’t say much else after that, which was a shame, because Dean was insufferable when he got the last word in a conversation.Turned out he was insufferable when he could make someone come in minutes, too, but at least – in that regard – Sam wasn’t going to complain.He even thought Dean might secretly be a genius – but he never would admit _that_ out loud.He was grateful.Not suicidal.

It was also the reason why, when Sam kicked Lillith’s ass and stole the contract for Dean’s soul, he also made sure to nab Bela’s contract too.Dean just looked at him strangely, but left it alone.Sam would never explain to him just how grateful he was to Bela.He gave it to her the next time he saw her, thanking her profusely, leaving both Bela and Dean confused.

Dean finally did ask Sam.He never could leave anything alone.

“She saved my life, I think,” Sam replied.

“Fine,” Dean said.“I might not kill her _straight_ away the next time I see her.”

“Good,” Sam said, and grinned.“I’m not positive.So immediate violence wouldn’t be a bad thing."

“When is immediate violence ever a bad thing?”

Sam thought about compiling a list, and then let it go, because – though it pained him to admit it – sometimes Dean was right.

Even, as it turned out, when he was wrong.


End file.
